Seeing You Again
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: He can't forget her smile after leaving him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, hi! I intended this to be a one shot but it seems like the whole story is quite long so I decide to make this a three-shot! Will post the next chapter soon, my dear readers, and please don't forget to review it'll just take you a minute or less. Hahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

_We stood before the burning hotel right in front of us, all dirtied with blood, ashes and other debris all over our body, we stood there and watch how the mighty Black Organization chooses the life beyond death the spend a lifetime in prison. _

_Me, the FBI, the Japanese police, my parents, Hakase and her stood staring at the blazing fire. I approached her; put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to me._

"_It's over…"_

_She smiled at me, a real smile, a smile that etched on my system. "Seems like it…"_

…_and that was the last I hear of her, Miyano Shiho._

…..

I sighed. It's been years since her disappearance, why remember it now? She went away before I go back to attend my last year of High School and now it's my 3rd year in College, why do I have to remember it now?

Oh well, maybe that is because I'm standing in front of the hotel I've last seen her. It's not really the hotel, since they rebuild it after the fire, but you get the gist, and I'm standing exactly where I stood before…I wonder how she's been? I asked my parents if she's in the US, but no news about that, and I can only think of one country she would likely to stay, Engl-

"Shinichi!" Okay, I don't even know why I accompanied them here. Them, being Ran and Sonoko, the former was glaring at me at my attentiveness or my lack of thereof as she ramble _again_ at how the worldwide known fashion designer, Ashia Eiko called her and asked her to model for her Summer line.

"What?" I replied, tediously. Don't get me wrong, I still like Ran, but after _that_ certain smile from a _certain_ girl, I just saw her as my best friend nothing more than that.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Ran… I've heard all of that since three days ago when Ashia's secretary called and ask you to be her model, you wouldn't shut up about it…" Another glare.

"Oi, Kudo… atleast be happy for your girlfriend…" Sonoko grumbled beside Ran, carrying what seems like clothes and make up. Didn't she know that the company that called Ran would be responsible for her clothes and make up?

"I'm happy for her, but that doesn't mean I don't question why do I have to attend her photo shoot too and again, she's not my girlfriend." I started to walk away from them and away from the blazing sun.

"Yet…" I heard Sonoko whispered to a now blushing Ran. Well, she has been saying that since middle school, it didn't happen, and I don't really think it will.

"Whatever… now come on, and let's get this over and done with."

…..

As expected from a worldwide known fashion designer, this whole place is just amazing. From left to write different lights, camera is people running up and about carrying designer clothes and what now. I'm sure she would love to see this… Hoping that she's here with me… but no, I'm stuck with the gossip queen and a best friend who wouldn't just shut up about her "fame", not really Mouri Ran I know, but I guess, one can slip from their usual attitude when facing your dream designer clothes.

"Ah! Ran-chan, you're here…"

"Hello, Ashia-san… Hope you don't mind I brought my friends here, Suzuki Sonoko and Kudo Shinichi…" She smiled at the designer who just smiled at us and asking some random person to bring us some drinks.

"Now, Ran-chan… if you would follow my secretary to the model's dressing room so we can prepare you for the photo shoot an hour from now, it will consists of swimsuit, summer dress and other stuff, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Ashia-san!"

"Thank you… now, go on then… you'll be in the first batch, seeing out main model is not here yet."

"Hmm… what a celebrity, being late and all…" Sonoko whispered.

"Aha, Sonoko-san, right? I don't think it's right to stereotype people especially our model like that, she's late because she's coming straight from Paris and her flight got a little bit late…" Ashia Eiko san left after that, and here I am, watching Sonoko got embarrassed.

An hour and half later, I heard people rushing around me and bits of their conversation passed by me, I couldn't care less, before seeing girls in their bikini is sure fun, but right now my mind is being devoured by that smile and hoping to see her in bikini.

Real pervert, Kudo Shinichi.

Anyway, I feel sleepy watching the photo shoot so I decide to take a nap… but before that, I heard one last line from the Ashia Eiko's secretary, I'm not even sure if I heard it right or my mind is just playing with me.

"Ashia-sama, Miyano Shiho is here…" Then I fell into a deep slumber.

…..

"Shinichi, wake up! Shinichi!"

"Huh.. oh…. Ran…"

"Don't "Oh, Ran" me… Wake up! We'll eat lunch then change location!"

"Change location? Whaddya mean?" I rubbed my eyes to look at my surroundings, remembering that I went with Ran to her stupid photo shoot when my eyes caught on something else.

Her.

Her hair still looks the same, just right above her shoulder and shiny perfect shade of auburn. She's wearing this white one piece but has cuts on each side to show her curves and a low cut neckline, is that even called a one piece? Even as a model she gives off this Ice Queen feeling, she didn't smile even once in every pose she made and that suits her just fine.

I didn't even know I was walking up towards her, I think heard Ran calling for my name, a shout from behind me not to block the camera, all I know is here am I, standing in front of her.

"Shi…ho…"

She smirked. The nerve of this girl, after years of not seeing each other, she smirked at me? Well, she's not Miyano Shiho if she didn't.

"And who told you, you can call me by my first name, Kudo-kun?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, look forward for the next chapter.. Don't worry this is only a three shot. Hahaha! Rate and Review! I beg you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Someone has been bugging me to update this, and I really want to, but I'm kind of lazy so yeah, sorry if this is hurried and mediocre.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

Dumbstruck.

Yeah, that's it… That's the proper word to describe me right now. One moment I'm grumbling in the corner wondering where is she and now she's standing in front of me, in a swimsuit, no less. To think that this girl went through a lot the years we've been together is an understatement, seeing her right now, as much as I can see she looks well to me; I can still see the ghost of her past in her eyes.

"Can we take a break?" She said, her voice hadn't changed much, it still holds the iciness, calm and kind of sweet melancholy in it. Her manager put a silk robe on her before approaching me.

"_Wait…approaching me?! Shit…what to do?!"_ I looked around frantically, but still rooted on the spot.

"Neh, Kudo-kun… Did you miss me?" She smirked. I nervously shook my head in defiance.

"O—of course not… Wh—why would I miss you?" Right. Because stuttering makes it believable, Kudo Shinichi.

She hummed in response before walking past before me. Damn. Cinnamon and Strawberries. Can't this girl be more irresistible?

She snapped her head back to me, her eyebrow raised. "Did you…Did you just sniffed and groaned, Kudo-kun?"

My eyes went wide at this, did I just really do that?

"No…" I meekly replied.

"Follow me…" Okay, that's weird, where are we going? I can feel the eyes of everyone in the studio looking at us. Who would've have thought that the Great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi knew even from before the International Supermodel, Miyano Shiho?

We walked for a while in complete silence until we reached in what I deduce her dressing room. She sat on the couch and I followed her sitting on the opposite side. I don't really know what to say, what will you do if you finally saw the girl who's been hunting you dreams for 3 or 4 years now?

"Shoot…" She said, she sat crossed legs and looking at me, boringly. Yep! Definitely the Miyano Shiho I know.

"Uhh…what?" Shoot? What shoot?"

She sighed. "What I mean… if you have any questions, then ask now… it's impossible for you not to have any questions when I just deliberately left."

"Well…uhm… where were you?" I hung my head low, I don't even know why I can't look at her.

"_Duh? Maybe she's half naked in front of you, with just a silk bath robe over her?"_

"London… Shocking, that you didn't guess where am I, seeing I'm half-English…"

I suddenly look at her smirking face, "Hey! United Kingdom is big!"

"Yeah… nice comeback, Tantei-san… so, what have you been up to? I saw that you accompanied your girlfriend here…" Her voice suddenly became colder, if that's even possible.

"_Girlfriend? Who's that?"_ "Huh? I don't have—Oh! Ran!"

"Bingo…"

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"Wow.. you're slow, Kudo-kun.. You finally find your way back to her and you haven't asked her yet?"

"We…we went out for a year after you left… then… I realized she's not the one…" I mumbled.

"She's not the one? Are you coming out of the very gay closet, Kudo-kun?" She grinned, well I didn't see that so I abruptly and yelled at the top of my lungs with all my might.

"I AM NOT GAY!" She's still grinning, and I just stood here all embarrassed, I sat back down.

"I'm not gay…"I whispered.

"I know…" I heard her say, this time it was so soft, when I looked at her she has this serene look on her face.

"I missed you, Kudo-kun…" My heart just thumped out off its cage.

"_Say something, Shinichi! Anything! Anything is better than staying silent!"_

"I love you…" _Okay… you shut your mouth from now on, you shouldn't have said anything."_

She was shocked, I can see that. "I…uh…I mean…what…what I mean to say… is, uhmm-"

"The feeling's mutual, Kudo-kun…" Then she stood up and left me sitting here, all red.

Did she just said, _the feeling's mutual_?

I stayed in her dressing room for another 20 minutes, contemplating on what to do. Should I ask her out now? As in right after her photo shoot? Or a candlelight dinner first? But I never piqued her as a sucker for those kind of things like any other girl. So, what to do?

"_Just snog her senseless then if things go smoothly, maybe a little shag right after…_"

Stop it! You perverted mind, get out! Get out! Now!

I walked out of the room and looked for her. She's there with a guy in board shorts alone and that stupid guy can't get his hands keep to himself, he kept on touching my Shiho! Waist, arms, hands!

Get your hands off my girl!

And like telepathy, she looked at me. I frowned at her when she didn't move away from that creep.

"Okay, Shiho dear, change your swimsuit, the one in red, over there…" She nodded and left the guy in the middle of the photo area.

"You were frowning…" She stated, my frown deepens at this. "I can't believe Kudo Shinichi is jealous."

"Well, no one touches my girl." I said, indignantly.

"Your girl? Since when did I become 'your girl'?" She scoffed and smirked and drag, yes drag me back to her dressing room.

I was about to reply when another voice interrupted us.

"Your girl? Shinichi, what's happening here?" Ran asked, looking at Shiho then to me. She's my ex-girlfriend…but that doesn't mean she's moved on already.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N:** A little hurried, sorry… :D Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **As you have already know, if you read my latest update on **End's Beginning, ** why am I two weeks and three days late from updating so I'm not going to say it all over again. To all my readers who haven't read that story, please visit my page, read and review my ongoing story entitled: **End's Beginning.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Seeing You Again**

Crap.

"_What's happening here? Why did she ask that?"_

"Uh…a photoshoot?" I grinned at Ran and glared at Shiho when she scoffed at my answer.

Ran looked at Shiho then to me. I don't even know why does she have to ask that, I mean… we broke up, right?

"I believe we haven't met, Miyano Shiho…" Shiho offered her hand for a handshake, which Ran as I can see it, reluctantly took.

"Mouri Ran… you know Shinichi?"

"Hmm… am I that detestable, Kudo-kun that you didn't mention me to your _ex-girlfriend_? I happen to be your Watson, am I right, Sherlock?" Shiho smirked; this girl loves to see me squirm at awkwardness.

"Uh… Ran, don't you have some stuffs to do for your photo shoot, change your clothes, maybe?" I lamely grinned at her.

"Shinichi, can we eat dinner right after this?" Ran asked, smiling brightly that it can blind people across the universe.

"I gues-"

"Sorry, Mouri-san, but Kudo-kun already agreed to eat dinner with me, right Kudo-kun?" She smiled at me; most guys would faint or even kissed her feet if they saw her smile, but me? I nervously nodded my head and apologized at Ran.

"Yeah… sorry, you and Sonoko go ahead right after this…" Ran stomped away without saying another word.

I turned to look at Shiho, who's smirking at me. "Now Kudo, I hope you have a lot of money right now…"

I just sighed before she drags me back to her changing room.

…

I was silent. I don't know what to do or say, seriously. For years I yearn for her and now that she's here I don't know what to do. Is this the right timing for me to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend or not. Timing is everything, after all. I'm sitting now on the couch back at her changing room, waiting for her to…well, change.

"Kudo-kun…" I looked up and my mouth, dropped. This woman will be the death of me; there she is, standing in front of me in a red bikini. I have to shift uncomfortable from where am I sitting, because I think all blood, instead of circulating is going down…there.

And I think, just maybe, she saw it that's why she, purposely sat down beside me, thigh to thigh, arm to arm… well you get it! So close!

"Uh…Shi—ho?" I stammered when she put her hand on my thigh before she replied.

"Yes, Kudo-kun?"

"Wha—what are you doing?" She pouted. Oh damn, those luscious lips…

"Well, sitting beside you?" I nodded, still looking at her lips, I wonder what they taste like?

"Kiss me and you'll know…" Sure, just kiss her..wait, what!?

"Did I just say that out loud?" When she nodded, she grinned, the tip of her tongue showing a little in between her teeth. Oh dear…

"_What the hell, Kudo… just kiss the girl!"_

Ever since I can remember, I rarely follow my instincts because it's not logical, but right now, to hell with instincts or logic, I'm kissing her! At first, it was gentle and sweet, just dancing with her lips, slowly and softly, tasting every inch of her mouth but when I run my tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance and permission if I can taste more of her, and when she moaned, all hell breaks loose. I, kind off, lift her a little so she's now sitting on lap, her hands on my head playing with my hair and I couldn't just get my hands of her. Running along her sides, feeling every curve she has.

Tongue battle. Yes, that's it… That's how I will explain it… I desire to touch more of her, taste more of her… I gradually and reluctantly left her mouth and trailed open mouth kisses down her neck and lick every skin that is exposed. I buried my face on the crook of her neck, licking just right above her collarbone… I am no dog, I'm perfectly human, in every standard of humanity, but I just have to mark her… I suck the junction between her neck and collarbone…

"Ohh, Shinichi…" Why does she have to moan like that? I started kissing the open area right above her breast, and I hope that Louis Réard, the inventor of bikinis, may rest in peace.

"I hate you…" Okay… that's not good; I unwillingly left the wonder-ness of her upper chest part, and faces her.

"What?" I whispered, quite out of breathe. She kissed me on my cheek down to my neck and went back up to my ear.

"You gave me a hickey, idiot… I still have a photo shoot to go…"She whispered seductively on my ear, before removing herself from my lap. She smirked when she saw how "excited" I am…

"Glad to know, _you_ are happy to see me…" Then she took some brush and put something on the reddish part on her collarbone.

I groaned back on my seat. "You go… I'll wait for you here…"

She walked back to me, leaned at my ear and intentionally put her hand down there. "Don't do _anything_ while I'm gone." She smirked at wink before walking out of the room. I sat there for good half an hour before she emerged back. She directly changes her swimsuit into casual clothes.

"Let's go…"

"Huh? Where are we going?" She didn't answer me so I followed her, she let me drove her car to the nearest park, we walked for a while until we reached a hill away from the noise of the children playing, she just sat there under the tree, her eyes closed.

Enigmatic. That's how will I explain her… a beautiful enigma. I sat down beside her and open up, all the pent up feelings I harbored while she's gone.

"You know… when you left… I was angry at you… I thought you'll stay beside me, but when you left it are like however cliché this is, my world crumble. I didn't know it back then but after going out with Ran for year, I realized the only girl I could and I would ever…love…are you. I didn't know exactly when did I fell for you, but it doesn't matter." She hummed in response, eyes still close.

"I love you, Miyano Shiho… One moment I'm just pondering where you then a minute later I saw you…You said, "the feeling's mutual", what do you really mean by that?"

She opened her eyes, and softly smiles. "Does it need saying?"

"Well, I think I deserve it…" She playfully scoffed before whispering.

"I love you too… and seeing you again is the best moment I could ever think of." She pulled back a little, so I took my chance to kiss her.

One year later, at the exact hill where we confessed to each other, I asked her to marry me.

Definitely, seeing her again is the best moment of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **Someone dared me to write a M-rated story, I was planning to do it in this chapter, but I can't seem to well, do it… So really sorry. Please Rate and Review.


End file.
